jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:James P. Johnson/@comment-74.64.228.37-20190406155155
The "CHARLESTON", by James P. Johnson and Cecil Mack My name is James M. McDonald and I pressed the 'enter' button way too soon. I was writing to you to pronounce my profound admiration and appreciation for James P. Johnson's brilliant musical compotision, the "Charleston" and its impact on this planet, which cannot be overstated. Along with "Prohibiton", the "Charleston Dance" was one of two 'key catlyists' which made the "20s Roar". I cannot imagine the "Flaming Youth", or young old or the world without this exhuberant musical masterpiece by James P. Johnson and its lyrics by Cecil Mack and its supreme impact it made on Planet Earth. Within a couple of years, or less, the "Charleston" had swept the globe and was the first "African-American" art form to do so. In 1983, I met Ellizabeth Welsh at a revue at Town Hall, and she unveiled the story of how she had been choses from a choir in Harlem to sing out the song and introduce the "Charleston'' to the public on October 29, 1923. The 'chorous girls' came out and demonstrated and the rest is history. Elizabeth let me kiss her on both cheeks !!! She was a very sweet lady. At the site of the "Colonial", or "New Colonial" Theatre, at 62nd and Broadway, is the "David Rubenstein Atrium" and for years now, I have tried unsuccesfully, to have "Lincoln Center" erect some kind of plaque to commerate what happened in this sacred site, so long ago. There are memorials and plaques all over NYC for individuals who have contributed to society, so why not this? There is nothing before or after which had the lasting and profound this song and dance has had on Planet Earth and I feel that James P. Johnson's brilliant and masterful score, Ceceil Mack's brilliant lyrics and Elizabeth Welsh's powerful and lovely voice, as well as Lyda Web's remarkable choreography should all be proclaimed at the 'David Rubenstein Atrium' for all visitors to see and appreciate. After all, what would the "Roaring 20s'' "Jazz Age" be without the one musical compositon and dance which underscored it all ??? The "CHARLESTON", by James P. Johnson and Cecil Mack My name is James M. McDonald and I pressed the 'enter' button way too soon. I was writing to you to pronounce my profound admiration and appreciation for James P. Johnson's brilliant musical composition, the "Charleston" and its impact on this planet, which cannot be overstated. Along with "Prohibition", the "Charleston Dance" was one of two 'key catalysts' which made the "20s Roar". I cannot imagine the "Flaming Youth", or young old or the world without this exuberant musical masterpiece by James P. Johnson and its lyrics by Cecil Mack and its supreme impact it made on Planet Earth. Within a couple of years, or less, the "Charleston" had swept the globe and was the first "African-American" art form to do so. In 1983, I met Elizabeth Welsh at a revue at Town Hall, and she unveiled the story of how she had been chosen from a choir in Harlem to sing out the song and introduce the "Charleston'' to the public on October 29, 1923. The 'chorus girls' came out and demonstrated and the rest is history. Elizabeth let me kiss her on both cheeks!!! She was a very sweet lady. At the site of the "Colonial", or "New Colonial" Theatre, at 62nd and Broadway, is the "David Rubenstein Atrium" and for years now, I have tried unsuccessfully, to have "Lincoln Center" erect some kind of plaque to commemorate what happened in this sacred site, so long ago. There are memorials and plaques all over NYC for individuals who have contributed to society, so why not this? There is nothing before or after which had the lasting and profound this song and dance has had on Planet Earth and I feel that James P. Johnson's brilliant and masterful score, Ceceil Mack's brilliant lyrics and Elizabeth Welsh's powerful and lovely voice, as well as Lyda Web's remarkable choreography should all be proclaimed at the 'David Rubenstein Atrium' for all visitors to see and appreciate. After all, what would the "Roaring 20s'' "Jazz Age" be without the one musical composition and dance which underscored it all with glee ??? James Michael McDonald